Ash Ketchum: Wielder of the Aura Chapter 3
by pokemonrox7
Summary: Hey fellow fanfictioners, it is now the 3rd chapter and I am pumped. Thanks to some other fanfictioners I have realised my mistakes and will be linking the chapters from now on, 4th will be linked to this one and 5th will be linked to this one and so on. You can thank Pokefan56 and Skytower1189 for tipping me off. So here is the 3rd chapter of my first story. ENJOY, REVIEW, FAV


**Ash Ketchum: Wielder of the Aura Chapter 3**

**Hey fellow fanfictioners, it is now the 3rd chapter and I am pumped. Thanks to some other fanfictioners I have realised my mistakes and will be linking the chapters from now on, 4th will be linked to this one and 5th will be linked to this one and so on. You can thank Pokefan56 and ****Skytower1189 for tipping me off. So here is the 3rd chapter of my first story. ENJOY, REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW. P.S I kinda forgot to tell you that I don't own pokemon in any way at all. OK got that out, read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Enter Axel**

The next day came, and the sun shone through the windows. It hit Ash's face for a few seconds until he began to stir. "Urrgh" Ash groaned as he woke up bothered and tired. He hadn't really had a refreshing sleep, he was troubled by what occured the night before. That ferocious attack by that Ursaring, that courage and energy that flowed through his blood, body and veins. What was that energy that allowed him to beat back a Ursaring so easily? It felt famillar, like it had been drawn through his body before, an energy that had a colour of blue. Suddenly it hit Ash like a thousand Snorlax all piled on top of each other that ate 9 tonnes of bricks each that fell 300 feet from the sky (It hit him really hard) "AURA" he yelled causing everone but Jack, Riolu (Riolu stayed out of its pokeball just like Pikachu did) and Pikachu to wake up, Jack had a hard night too and the Riolu and Pikachu were in a was in a deeper sleep. "Ash, what's wrong!?" asked Brock " Are you OK?" asked Dawn. "Uh... yeah I'm fine" said Ash. "Jus..just a bad dream" Ash lied, worried his friends would get even more worried if he told them the truth. Then he saw something that made him bite his tounge to prevent from laughing out loud and tried to keep a straight face. Dawn noticed that Ash was looking at her. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Dawn. Ash just simply pointed at her... "MY HAIR" yelled Dawn as she realised that she had... BEDHEAD DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN.

She immediately got a brush and started to brush down her tangled and spiky hair until it was smoothed down to her satisfaction. "What was that word that you said, Ash?" asked Brock "Oh...uhh...umm" Ash went trying to think of a good excuse. "How did everyone sleep?" asked a voice, a voice that transformed 'Normal Brock' to 'Giddy, Lovestruck. "Will you go on a date with me?" Brock'. He dashed out of bed and grabbed Nurse Joy's hand. "Yes it was a good sleep, A legendary sleep, because you have kept this room in great condition and tender care, and now I need that tender care... from you! A beauty such as you can not be better in any way, you have already reached maximum, your hand touching mine makes my heart race-." That was all he could get out before Croagunk drove its Poison Jab into Brock's stomach. "Uuurgghh- and Croagunk's hand makes me stop flirting, ugggh" said Brock as he collapsed. Ash and Dawn chuckled and sweatdropped as Croagunk dragged Brock away and Ash thanked his lucky stars that Nurse Joy showed up before he got found out.

That's when Pikachu woke up, and was relived that Ash seemed OK. Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder and rubbed its head against Ash's "Pi Pi Ka Pika Chu Chu" said Pikachu meaning "Good morning Ash, I'm glad your're OK" (from now on I'm gonna translate pokemon speech into brackets) then Jack and Riolu woke up "Morning everyone" said Jack as he pet Riolu on its head. He got out of bed and then yelled in surprise when his feet hit something that wasn't the floor he looked down and saw that his feet hit Brock. "WHOA, Uh Someone, Brock has collapsed!" yelled Jack as his Riolu also stared in alarm. "No need to worry" Dawn said her famous catchphrase to Jack. Brock suddenly stood up. "Yeah, no need to worry Jack" said Brock suprising Jack and Riolu. Dawn pulled out a stopwatch, pen and a notepad. "Wow that was your fastest time yet Brock" said Dawn as she wrote something into the book. "Huh" said Brock confused "well I started making a list of how long you stay down each time Croagunk Poison Jabs you" said Dawn. "How long have you been doing that, Dawn asked Ash. "Well, about 2 months" said Dawn. Everyone looked at each other, then Ash, Dawn and Pikachu laughed, Brock looked embarrassed and Jack and Riolu still didn't know what was going on.

Jack then looked at Ash and nodded and Ash knew what he meant. "Hey, you guys can go downstairs to have breakfast, I'll catch up with you" said Ash to Dawn, Pikachu and Brock. "Yeah me too" said Jack "Uhh... OK" said Brock. Pikachu, Riolu, Dawn and Brock went downstairs leaving Jack and Ash alone. "Jack I think I know what I did last night" said Ash. "What!? you think you know, but how can what happened to you possibly have a name." asked Jack. "I've used it before" Ash said "What?, How?, When?" asked Jack getting more shocked and excited with every word Ash said "Well it was like this..."

_"In the Hoenn region, my Pikachu got taken away by a Mew and we went on this huge adventure to save it with the help of a Lucario that was sealed inside a staff that belonged to an Aura Guardian named Sir Aaron_" said Ash. "Hey, I've heard of Sir Aaron, my mom read me stories about him when I was little" said Jack "Yeah" said Ash "Anyway..."

_We ended up rescuing Pikachu, but then Mew got really sick and at the same time, the 'Tree Of Beginning' a colossal hollow tree filled with crystals and guarded by Regirock, Regeice and Registeel, the place where we were in started to disintergrate since Mew and the Tree Of Beginning are basically symbyotic creatures. If Mew went, so did the tree. To fix the tree we needed to give Mew aura so it could give it to the tree. Lucario tried to give Mew his aura but he wasn't strong enough so I put on Sir Aaron's gloves since Lucario said earlier that my aura was identical to Sir Aaron. I said "it was time to test if what Lucario said was really true" and tried to give as much as I could. I gave a lot, knowing the consequences: getting stuck in a big crystal forever. But just before the aura transmission was completed, Lucario pushed me away and said not to worry and that he had it under control and completed giving enough aura to Mew to save the tree, but Lucario started to fade away but before he did he touched a 'Time Flower' a special flower that could show past events. It showed Sir Aaron apologising to Lucario for sealing him inside the staff, that he needed to sacrifice his aura just like Lucario did to save the kingdom from a giant war and that some day they might see each other again. Lucario faded away and I put the gloves back on the crystal where Sir Aaron had left them." _Ash finished.

"Wow, so you used 'aura'" asked Jack. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that what I used last night was aura too, only this time, I used it without Sir Aaron's gloves " Ash deduced (famous Sherlock Holmes word.) "So I'm guessing that you want to keep this a secret from everyone" asked Jack. "Yes, can I count on you not to tell anyone?" Ash asked "wellllllllll... Jack began as he stroked his chin. Ash couldn't believe that Jack was thinking about wether to tell his friends or not, I mean count out the Ursaring, they had a good time last night didn't they!? "I guess I won't tell..." Jack began and Ash breathed a sigh of relief "... if you let me come with you guys on your journey" Jack finished. He was kind of expecting Ash to resist at least a tiny bit, but what he heard come out of Ash's wasn't what he expected. "Sure, the more the merrier I say" said Ash with a grin. "Uh, Ok" said Jack, the truth was that Ash wasn't only saying that because he didn't want Jack telling, he thought it would be fun to have another friend travelling with them. "Sooooo, you wanna get breakfast? asked Ash, "Do I ever!" yelled Jack. They laughed and then ran downstairs to the Pokemon Centre cafeteria to meet Brock, Pikachu, Dawn and Riolu. Ash told them that Jack was coming along on their adventure and everyone accepted Jack into the team. Riolu was happy too since it had become good friends with everyone.

**( 2 Hours Later on the way to the next town.) **"So you're gonna enter the Sinnoh Leauge, so am I" said Jack as they were walking down the trail. "Yeah, and I'm gonna win" said Ash. "Don't get too overconfident" said Brock "Your're not gonna become the best trainer in the world overnighiihihiihihhihihiht" screamed Brock as the group plunged into a pit trap cleverly hidden by some dirt and leaves. The group fell about 20 feet until the hit the ground, shaken but unharmed.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Brock.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Dawn.

"Ri Lou Rio Riolu" (Yeah I'm OK, but what happened?)

"Pi Ka Cha Picha Pika Pi" (You don't want to know, Riolu.)

"I'm cool, but who dug this pit?" asked Jack

Ash just face palmed and said "Aw man, can't Team Rocket think of ANYTHING new?"

"Team Rocket?" asked Jack "Yeah, an organisation that's so nasty, they steal pokemon said Dawn. But little did Ash, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu know, that it was somone else, someone much more dangerous than Team Rocket.

**MUCH MORE!**

Suddenly, a sudden force spred through the hole that forced the group to back into the wall except Ash who didn't feel anything more than a slight breeze. Then it happened: a bunch of creatures (that looked like the 'Regenerator' from Resident Evil wearing cloaks, their skin red and a red mist was floating off them) teleported into the hole right behind where everyone except Ash was. Jack, Riolu, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn turned around and saw the horrifying creatures behind them, and before they could scream or Ash could yell "LOOK OUT!", three creatures leapt onto Dawn's, Brock's and Jack's back and teleported away with the trio. Another two grabbed Riolu and Pikachu and teleported away as well. The final one walked right up to Ash who was too shocked to move, grabbed his face and threw him right out of the hole. Ash shot out like of the hole like he'd been fired from a cannon and landed in front of the hole that had him trapped moments before. He got up, pleased to see that incredibly he had no injuries. He then saw the other beings in front of him that still had his friends under capture. "Ash, Help!" Dawn yelled. "_Whatever these things are, they're not Team Rocket"_ Ash thought. "Oh, I believe that he won't be able to do much, my dear, especially against my minons" said a voice. The minions stood aside and showed the owner of the voice.

The second Ash saw the man, he gasped, a million emotions ran through him but the main emotion was: Fear. Pure Raw Fear. "Ash what's wrong? asked Brock as he saw Ash collapse on his knees. He...he's the one, he's the guy from my nightmares. it...it's Axel. Ash's nightmares came back to haunt him as he relived every single painful bit of them. "So you've already realised that you can never win against me, a wise move, not that its going to get you out of this alive. Axel said. Ash's breathing was rapid and his heart raced, "_He's gonna kill me and slowly kill my friends" _Ash thought "This is the end" Ash thought as he was just going to let himself collapse, Until he remembered something. _"I will do my best to protect my friends" _the words he himself said the day before. Words that he meant. Ash stood up and reached for his pokeballs "GO EVERYBODY!" Ash yelled and threw up all of his pokeballs. "Hmm" Axel grunted, he waved his hand and the pokeballs stopped in mid-air instantly. "Huh?" Ash muttered. Axel then beckoned the pokeballs towards him, amazingly the pokeballs flew right towards Axel and into his cloak. "Hey, give my pokemon back" yelled Ash. "Oh, I don't think so, if your're dumb enough to try to use pokemon against me, you don't deserve to keep them." But Ash wasn't listening _"It's my aura, its feeling the same as it did last night."_

"Prepare to meet your painful demise" Axel taunted and he stepped forward into a fighting pose. Ash just stood there, looking at Axel. "NOW DIE ASH KETCHUM! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "And he ran toward Ash at a speed that would put a Rapidash to shame. Axel as he ran started to charge up a punch... "_A punch enflamed by aura" Ash thought surprised that there was another person that could manipulate aura. But unlike Ash's aura, Axel's aura was red instead of blue_. Axel punched Ash- or would have if Ash hadn't put up an aura shield at the last nanosecond. "Wha..." Axel said suprised that Ash could use aura too, Ash could hardly believe it himself. "Well it seems that you learned that you can use aura too" said Axel. _"How did this guy know that I can use aura?" _Ash thought while trying to keep the shield strong and while doing so he suddenly realised how much Axel looked like him. "But you think that a simple aura shield can keep me back?" Axel said with a smirk. "What?!" Ash yelled.

Axel's fist suddenly blazed with more red aura that easily broke through Ash's aura shield and came into contact with the first thing that it was aiming for with: Ash's right arm. There was an almighty crack and a shriek of pain both coming from Ash "He...he... HE BROKE ASH'S ARM!" cried Jack still under the capture of one of Axel's minions "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! screamed Ash as he held his right arm in his left one. "ASH" yelled the humans "PIKAPI"(ASH) yelled Pikachu, "RIORI"(ASH) yelled Riolu. "HAHAHAHAHA, AND THAT WAS JUST THE BEGINNING" Axel shrieked in victory. Then he started to unleash a barrage of punches, kicks and aura attacks, Ash screaming and reeling in pain from each one. Everyone was helpless to do anything but watch, and in Pikachu's place: cry as it frantically tried to break free from the minions titanium grip.

Eventually Axel kicked Ash high into the air and jumped high up in the air as well all the while forming a colossal, red aura sphere about the size of a football field tall and wide which he then threw at Ash "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHRHRHRHRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ash's scream rocked the universe as the sphere turned into a beam and then an explosion. I'm not exaggerating when I say that thing sent him a mile away from the Sinnoh reigon. Everyone watched as Ash was tossed and turned around like a ragdoll into the distance and for the first time in his life: Ash Blasted Off.

Axel let out a phychopathic laugh "I DID IT, I FINALLY DID IT, HE'S DEAD, ASH KETCHUM IS DEAD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" All of Ash's friends were crying, trying to break free to get at the lowlife that just murdered their best friend. Eventually Axel settled down and then told his minions "Our mission was sucsessful, our lifelong enemy has now been terminated, now bring those 5, we're not finished with them yet..."

On a beach far away just at the edge of the Sinnoh region a lone body washed up on shore, totally beaten up, burned, exausted but miraculously, alive. Two figures were walking along the beach and until one of them sensed a weakening aura and looked in the direction that Ash was. It told something to the other figure and both of them raced towards Ash, and in a couple of minutes they were carrying Ash's limp body carefully across the beach, through a dense forest and into a house, the duo doing everything they could to save Ash.


End file.
